Elsword: Distorted Dimensions
by TimeReflection
Summary: Elsword was no ordinary boy. He was entrusted with the task of protecting the El stone as a Time lord the moment he was born. But after an accident of losing the El, he was sent to the world named Elrios to Search for the Lost El...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Time

**Me: Hey, I'm New to Fanfiction and this is my first Fanfict!**

**Elsword: Sup Newbie! We'll teach you all the basics, hehehe...**

**Aisha: *smack Elsword in the head with her staff* don't worry about this baka, welcome to Fanfiction!**

**Me: Thank you?**

**Elsword: No prob!**

**Eve: *slap Elsword across the face* not you... *Looked over to me*, Welcome! You should be Honoured that the queen herself is here to welcome you.**

**Me: *move away* The classes are:**

**Elsword: Magic Knight**

**Eve: Code Electra**

**Aisha: Dark Magician**

**Raven: Weapon Taker**

**Chung: Shooting Guardian**

**Rena: Combat Ranger**

**Me: They will change Class During the Story but there will be a surprise twist in it.**

**Elsword: Sweet then lets begin!**

**Me: Okay... Any who, I do not own Elsword or it's characters only the story.**

-Elsword: Distorted Dimension-

* * *

In the Land high above the sky, in a pure white castle, stands a young Time lord wearing archangel robes and in his hands a Mirror decorated with gold and gem.

"She's So beautiful..." Commented a crimson haired boy as he stare in the mirror reflating a silver haired beauty asleep in the Altera core. Every moment of every dawn has drawn the boy to the same action before getting distracted by another crimson haired being as she entered the room.

~(Elsword's Pov)~

She looked at me with annoyed eyes.

"Elsword, are you doing this again? " asked the crimson haired lady as Elsword turned around.

_That Elesis, always here to mess up my "viewing" time. Why can't she just find something she can do so she can just shut the hell up and stop bordering me..._ "Yeah, so what?" I reply violently, "mum and dad don't let me have free time doing anything except for training and learning at the importance of Time lords, I'm sick at all this, I'm sick of this Elesis!"

Elesis sighed, "Elsword, my bro, have you forgotten your important responsibility?"

~Flash Back~

"In the edge of heaven lives the Time lords, each possessing a unique ability of controlling time, making Time lords the most powerful gods in heaven and given the task of protecting the El stone from any harm... Elsword do you understand the importance of your responsibility? " said a pale old man before he entered his eternal sleep. Elsword's mother ran over to the bed that old man made his final stand and cried loudly to release her long hold tear before a warm hand was placed on her shoulder by her husband.

"Eevee, please don't cry. The old man was a great Time lord and a guardian, now it's time for him to fly free while we take his inheritance and live on. We will remember him!"

**Eve: Cut! Cut! What with that name?**

**Me: I'm sorry! I don't have any imagination for names!**

**Rena: *sigh* Continue on...**

"We will remember him!" Shouted the other guards as they all raise their weapons to the sky to grieve over the old Time lord's last moment.

~Flash Back Ends~

~(3rd Person View)~

"Also, mum wants to see you." Elesis added with a smirk.

Elsword sighed, "Alright, I'll go then, before mum gets mad. "

Elsword slowly put the mirror and turned away before walking to the door. "Elesis, how can I forget?" then he left the door without saying anymore.

~(Elsword's POV)~

I walked out of my room, still thinking about the flash back._ My grandpa was my favourite person in the family, the only one that allowed me to do whatever I want while helping me grow stronger at the same time. He was like everything to me..._ I thought, warm tears started to rolled down my cheek uncontrollably as I walked slowly towards my mother's room. Better stop this pathetic look before anyone else see it. I smiled to myself as I entered my mother's room.

My mother was on her crystal white chair, looking at me with a friendly smile. My heart grew warmly after seeing that.

"There you are elsey, today is your 16th birthday and this is the day you will finally able to guard the great El stone." She said as she walked over to me and kissed me on my forehead before whispered "Good Luck" into my ear then without saying anymore as she reached for the outside. I stood there, thinking about my "Role" until my father walked into the room.

"Elsword, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He said loudly and slammed my back with great force that I was pushed right onto my mother's bed. I stood back up looking at him with the "why the hell did you do that" glare.

"To get you all fired up" he said with a even bigger smile on his face, "Since you're going to take your grandpa's and my duty to guard the El stone after today!" after that he left the room with a proud expression written all over his face.

Do I have to? I thought to myself as I looked over to the far horizon along the ashen clouds...

* * *

**Me: Well, that's done.**

**Elsword: This chapter is mainly about me, Elesis and a bit of Eve and Rena, where is everybody else?**

**Me: First of all: this story is about you and Eve, second: those lazy peoples went to sleep.**

**Raven and Chung: What were you saying?**

**Me: Nothing... *Runs away fearing for my life*.**

**After a while of running...**

**Me: I think I lost them. Okay, sorry if there is any spelling mistakes and another character should be about 1-2 weeks since I'm free on writing.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Silver Beauty

**Me: I'm back, Yay!**

**Elsword: What took you so long?**

**Me: I have school you know.**

**Elsword: Excuses?**

**Me: And it isn't that Long... Oh and Add's Class is**

**Add: Lunatic Psyker**

**Elsword: Well show us what you got today!**

* * *

~(Eve's POV)~

*Flash Back*

I was once the queen of Nasod...

The ruler of a Proud Race...

Until I used up all my energy and fell into what seem to be an eternal sleep...

But now I was awaken again in the core of Altera...

...

...

Without memories or emotion...

I travel out into the new world, into the unknown...

*Flash Back End*

I walked slowly down the dark pathway of the forest, thinking nothing except my race. Questions kept appearing up in my head, questions without answers. But a lifeless bodies have distracted me...

I walked up to the being. Without hesitation I lifted up the body with one hand and analyzed the lifeless flesh.

**Race: Human**

**Age: 9**

**Death time: Not long ago**

I threw the body harshly back on the ground and backed up a few steps. Not long ago, huh? I switched into battle mode and slowly continued my path, while having a fear soaring inside...

Suddenly, sound ignited around me. I looked around only having trees and grass in my sight. The wind creep around me, shadow moving in the darkness, the cloud rolled over the moon like waves of ocean as darkness fell under the starless sky.

A shadow appeared behind me, I swiftly slapped the shadow as hard as I can in the face. The shadow fell on the ground and I analyzed it.

**Race: Nasod**

**Age: Unknown**

**Me: That was a big hint.**

**Eve: (Slap me)Hey! Let me finish!**

**Me: ...**

_Nasod..._.. I was so angry that I lost my cool and shouted, "How dare you attack your queen?"

"Queen. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahah..." The Nasod burst into cold laughing "I do not respect no queen." The wave of cloud was over, the moon was shining as bright as ever, allowing me to see a shade of the unknown Nasod's face. He was silver haired like me but his eyes were purple as the amethyst, with no hesitation of killing shown in his eyes. I backed up feeling scared as he got up.

"Queen, huh?" The Nasod said violently. "Yes, indeed you are the queen but more importantly..." He paused catching his breath, "I want your code!" As he finished He burst again into laughter .

I was shocked._ All this work I did for my race... after all this work and this is how my race treated me? Send a assassin after me and take me code?_ A sense of anger rose inside me. "Is this how the race treat me? After ALL this work?" I yelled as I lost control of my angry.

"Oh, my queen is angry at me." He smirked, "Rea..." I shot a laser at him to shut him up. He moved his head and dodged my laser before it hits. His face formed a cold smile before attempt to continue his sentence "Ready to die?" With a flick of his finger Nasod Dynamos appeared behind him. He charged at me...

I shot lasers repeatedly and rapidly at him, trying desperately to hit him but I was it was no luck. He dodged everyone of my lasers and slammed me into a bush. I rolled over trying to take cover in the forest and soon found myself behind some rocks, hiding from his Electricity Redirection attack.

But to my surprise...

"If you keep hiding I'll burn down this forest if I have to." He yelled over all the shooting noise and he began to fire rapidly everywhere.

After a while :3 ...

"Eve! You can't hide forever!" He shouted while panting for breath.

_He sounded like a pedo..._

After a longer while ;3 ...

"GOD DAMN IT EVE! HOW LONG WILL YOU HIDE?" He yelled and slowly the noise eventually faded away.

I walked out behind the rocks, checking around me. No sign of that crazy lunatic stalker...

Suddenly, the Nasod came out of no where and kicked me in my stomach. I fell to the ground and rolled into a rock letting out a soft scream, helplessly and pathetically I lay on the ground.

He walked toward me with a cold smile on his face and began to charge up his Dynamos.

**Add: *Smack me on the head* HOW THE HELL CAN I CHARGE UP?**

**Me: Awwwwwww... Just pretend you can, Okay?**

**Add: ... No...**

**Elsword: Suck it up and just do it Add!**

**Everyone else: Oh my god just continue on!**

Suddenly, all noises were drained from the world as if time itself stopped.

I Closed my eyes...

...

_Is this the end?... _

_..._

_Is this really the End?..._

He charged up his Dynamos as the sound returned from the world. I waited quietly for my final blow, unable to open my eyes.

At the last second, a shadow flew quickly and headbutted me down a hill next to the rock. I quickly opened my eyes, trying to identify my "Hero" and found myself looking at two cute and innocent drones.

"Who ar..." before I could finish they flew under my dress and started to carry me. Soon we disappeared along the woods, leaving Add somewhere in the woods.

* * *

**Me: Yay I finished!**

**Add: HOW THE HEL... *was cut off by Elsword kicking Add in the face***

**Me: Thanks Elsword! I needed that.**

**Elsword: No prob! But I did that because he was attacking Eve.**

**Me: ...**

**Eve: *Slap Elsword in the face* That's mean! *Hug me tight***

**Me: Thanks Eve! Anyway, Hope you enjoy the story. The next chapter is going to be out soon as well since I have free time.**

**Rena: Wait! You didn't put us in again! **

**Me: I did, what do you mean?**

**Chung: Yeah... you put us in the "Everyone else" part. Where's my awesome name?**

**Raven: And how do you have all these free times?**

**Me: Now now, first Chung: It's better than nothing right? And second Raven: I finished my homework in class, and I'm a year 8. Finally, Goodbye, Everyone!~ A****nd see you next time.**

**Everyone: Cao!**


	3. Chapter 3: Elesis's SECRET!

**Elsword: *Walked into the room* Time is not here so i'll be taking his place today!**

**Aisha: Is he actually not here?**

**Elsword: yep! NOW KEEN BEFORE MEEEEEE!**

**Eve: *Slap Elsword* You keen before me!**

**Elsword: But But But...**

**Eve: No saying bottom, you pervert (Held up her palm).**

**Elsword: Ok! Ok!... Please don't hurt me! *Keens down***

**Eve: That's better. *Slap Elsword***

**Elsword: AWWWW! What was that for? I did what you asked.**

**Eve: That was for fun.**

**Elsword: ...**

* * *

Elsword slowly walked out his mother's room, Deep into thinking.

**~Elsword's POV~**

I'm quite excited of my new roll but quite scared as well. Well after all, it's a major role to me and my whole family but I'll do my best. It wasn't long before I spotted Elesis looking at the window, a small red shade form on her cheek. _I wonder..._

I tiptoed behind her, took a closer look and found myself looking at a dark haired boy practicing at a sandbag. Oho, this again huh? That Elesis always doing that, this is the fifth or sixth times... I looked away, forming a diabolical smile on my face and started laughing evilly in my insides. _At least I can tease her now._ I laughed evilly out loud to gain Elesis's attention.

"AAhhhhhhhhhhh! Elsword What Are You Doing?" Elesis screamed and pointed at me.

"Elesis, Elesis, Elesis" I sighed, "What are you doing?" I smirked to make it more dramatic.

"Um... Nothing..." She replied hesitantly._ Got her right where I wanted, hehehe. _

"Oh, are you looking at something or someone?" I pretended I don't know and acted like I was trying to take a peak out the window.

"No!" Elesis blushed and waved her arm up and down furiously to block the window. I moved back as Elesis swallowed a sweat and she sighed. "Come to my room, I'll explain..." As she finished she started walking toward her room. Oh Yes!

Elesis took me to her room and I stood there, mouth wide opened. _The neatness... the tidiness..._ Surprised at her room which is decorated with Snow-white wall which hang pictures of her childhood and a crystal like object placed on the table next to her ruby-red bed. _Impressive Elesis, Very impressive... not like you at all..._ She then gestured me to sit down on her ultra tidy gigantic godsize bed and I walked slowly toward her bed, nodding at her room with my head up high then finally I sat down on her bed._ Like a Pro, This is going to be interesting._ She pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down quickly. _Better be quick._

She sighed before beginning. "Els, it's not what you think it is." she said slowly.

"Elesis, nice room you have here." I said in a slow and royal voice.

"Els, I'm not peaking at anyo..." she was cut off by me.

"Elesis, very nice room you have here" I said again.

She sighed again. _I swear she had been sighing like it was the end there_ "Thanks Els. anyways I'll explain what hap..."

"How very unlike you. Such tidyness... Even Jesus will be proud." I said interrupting her again.

_Even though she try to keep calm but... Oh Elesis, I know everything. I still can see smoke coming from her. and see everything as well, Hehehe. You can't hide anything from me..._

* * *

**Elsword: WAIT! STOP! CUT! *stopped Elesis form talking***

**Elesis: hey what the hell Els?**

**Elsword: Why do I sound Like the pedo? I thought Raven was the pedo and stalker...**

**Raven: You little... **

-Elsword was slayed by Raven-

**Elesis: *Walked over to the beaten up Elsword and pulled him up* How should I know?**

**Elsword: Thanks and why is that boy so violent?**

-Elsword was stabbed by Raven-

**Elesis: *sighed and walked over to Elsword 'Again'* You shouldn't mess with him *Picked Elsword up and gentlely place him bakc on the ground.***

**Elsword: Thanks again but Why is he s... *Elsword stoped talking and looked behind him at Raven who is trying to sneaking up on him.* Don't even think about it Raven... *Elsword turned around***

-Elsword was betrayed by Raven-

**Raven: that's what I thought. Ohhhhhhhhhhh**

-Elsword was eaten by Raven-

**Raven: Now shut up forever in my stomach! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...**

**Elesis: ...**

* * *

"Els, listen for once..." Elesis said and closed her eyes, trying again to stop her anger from escaping, when she opened her eyes, she noticed one thing...

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Elesis had failed to keep it in.

* * *

**Elesis: Wait! *Open Raven's mouth by force and looked down***

In Raven's Stomach

**Elsword: I'm down here sis! *Looked up smiling happily***

**Elesis: ... *Closed Raven's mouth.***

**Eve: I'll save you! I CALL FORTH TIME!**

*Time Appeared for the sky and instantly descended down to earth*

**Me: Hey, what the hell Eve? I was sleeping *sneer* and I have a cold!**

**Eve: Get Elsword first.**

**Me: No!**

**Eve: Please!**

**Me: *Pass Eve a shovel***

**Me&Eve: *From a demonic smile***

**Eve: *Shove the shovel into the Raven's mouth, Open his mouth with force and pull Elsword out.* Thew! *Wrap off sweat from her forehead and form a Rainbow form on her forehead then smiles***

**Elesis: ... **

**Me: Well, I'm done here *Walked out the room***

**Elesis: Lets keep going then!**

* * *

"Els... I'm trying to explain here..." Elesis said, annoyed at my action. _I mean who wouldn't be? _

"I'm listening. Of cou..." I replied and she continued before I can say anything else.

"The person I was watching is a heir of the Haan." She paused and continued "I'm just doing the Haan family a flavour and look after him." Elesis finished hesitantly revealing a faint blush over her cheeks.

"Yeah... Sure..." I said not believing a thing she said, "Then why are you blushing?"

Elesis's blush became more visible. "I'm not blushi..." Elesis was detracted by a voice knocking on the door.

"Lord Elesis, the master would like a word with the young master." said the voice.

"Okay, be there in a minute." I yelled before facing Elesis, "I'll see you later then."

Then I left the door after waving to her.

_Oh no..._

* * *

**Elsword: And we're finished.**

**Elesis: That was long!**

**Elsword: Yeah! That Time always make us do things wasting our time. *Looked around and sighed***

**Me: *In my bed sneer* Oh, someone is talking behind me back.**

-Elsword was burned to death by Aisha-

-Elsword was Bombed by Eve-

-Elsword was shot by Rena-

-Elsword was stab by Raven-

-Elsword was Smacked by Chung-

-Elsword was Poked with a spear by Ara-

-Elsword was picked up by Elesis-

**Elsword: Thanks Sis! You're the best.*thumb up***

**Elesis: *Turned around and form a troll face* I know right... *Say in a soft voice***

**Rena and Aisha: *Jumping up and down* YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!...**

**Eve: what's with you two?**

**Rena and Aisha: He put our name in... HE ACTUALLY DID IT!**

**Eve: ...**

**Raven: Take that Elsword!**

**Chung: That's what you get!**

**Me: *Laughing from a distance***


End file.
